


We Need You

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Age Play, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, But they get corrupted, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Good Parent Grisha, Hair-pulling, I'm new to this and I have to do research don't kill me, Innocent Eren and Armin, M/M, Mirrors, Mutual Masturbation, Painplay, Partner Swapping, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Sweet Sex, Switching Between Levi and Erwin, Triple Penetration, armin is older than eren, plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: Eren and Armin are two brothers who love each other more than brothers should.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I made a story just for you kimmico. XD

Squelching and soft moans filled the alley, Eren and Armin were rubbing their cocks together.

 

“A-Armin, Ah! W-What if someone hears us?” Armin placed a gentle kiss on his younger brother’s soft lips.

 

“Don’t worry, no one will hear. I’ll make sure.” Eren nodded as a adorable escaped his lips, so he held onto the hands that were in his.

 

There was a faint sound coming from the entrance of the alley, as it got closer, two men appeared from the shadows. One with blonde hair and big eyebrows.

 

They stared at the two brothers. Eren stuttered, “U-Um, H-Hello?” Armin grinded against him and he squeaked. The shorter man that was next to the blonde guy snorted.

 

“Are you two having fun?” Both of their eyes widened at the snapped their heads towards the raven-haired man.

 

“D-Do you guys want to join us?” Eren said as he rubbed himself against his taller brother.

 

“Sure, but call me Levi or _Daddy_. I prefer Daddy though.” Eren nodded as he slowly walked over to Daddy, his legs shaking.

 

“Come here boy.” The blonde man said in his deep voice. Armin pointed at himself. “Me?” Blondie nodded. Armin shyly walked over to him.

 

“You can call me Papa or Erwin.” Armin nodded as he was picked up, so was Eren.

  
“We’re gonna have a good time, Doll/Kitten.” Levi and Erwin said in unison.


	2. Inspiration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m

hi, i'm going to be putting 500-800 words of smut. that's how long I write smut tbh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foreplay, daddy kink. :^)

The two barely-legal teens were slammed against the bed, they squeaked and shut their eyes.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Eren said as Levi went between his legs, he felt a hot tongue lick his thick thighs. Eren whined and tears of embarrassment leaked out from the corner of his beautiful turquoise eyes.  Levi placed a soft kiss on his knee and spread Eren’s legs open.

 

Armin was getting his cock stroked by Erwin as he watched his younger brother. Levi ripped Eren’s pants off. A wet spot formed on Eren’s pink thong. Armin knew his brother liked to steal his mother’s stuff- but damn. 

 

“Baby, sit in your brother’s lap, and I want you to suck my cock, is that okay?” Eren nodded and placed his round ass in the blonde’s lap. Levi was sitting in front of him and Eren used his teeth to zip down his fly. Levi shimmied out of his pants and threw them on the floor.

 

Eren nuzzled the huge bulge that his Daddy had. He used one finger to slide down his CK boxers. It sprung out and almost hit Eren in the face.

 

“Mmn, Daddy you’re so big! I can’t wait to have you in me.” Eren felt Levi get bigger in his hands, he placed plush kisses down the underside of his cock. While Eren was busy sucking Levi’s cock.

 

Erwin whispered into Armin’s ear, “Why don’t you, touch his ass? Look how round and juicy it is. It makes you want to slap it don’t you?” Armin nodded and his hand hovered above his brother’s huge mounds of flesh. He raised his hand up in the air and slammed it down.

 

Eren screamed but it was muffled, he popped Daddy’s cock out of his mouth and stared at Armin.

 

“A-Armie? Why’d you do that?” Eren said in a cute voice, he moaned when Armin rubbed the spot where he hit.

 

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Eren shook his head and seated himself in his brother’s lap.

 

“Y-You can do it again if you want..I-I don’t mind..” Armin nodded and played with Eren’s butt, he squished it around and Eren hid his face in Levi’s lap. 

 

“A-Armin! More-please!” Eren rubbed his leaking cock against the sheets to get some kind of friction. Armin stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them for a good while. He placed one finger at the Eren’s hole. Eren whined grabbed onto Levi, Erwin placed kisses along Armin’s neck.

 

Armin pushed his finger in and Eren moaned, he fingerfucked him for a good while until he added another and curled his finger up.

 

“ _ Ohhhh! Fuck, Yes Armin _ !” Armin added the third one and fucked him faster.

 

“Armin! Armin! Armin!” Eren chanted his name, Armin hit that one spot and he came. His body shook and now he wanted to get fucked by Daddy.

 

“Daddy, please fuck me now.” Levi nodded and dragged Eren into his lap, he wrapped tan arms and legs around him, he then slammed his cock inside of Eren’s tight heat. He fucked into his cute boyfriend, he hit his prostate every thrust.

 

“ _ Fuckmefuckmefuckme! _ ” Levi pounded into him and Eren dug his nails into his back. He growled into his ear, “You feel good, baby?” Eren nodded furiously.

 

“Y-Ye-AH! I feel good Daddy.” The bed slammed against the wall, the two boys were getting fucked so hard.

 

The older men swelled inside of their boyfriends, a few more thrusts and they came undone. They filled them up to the brim, they then pulled out causing the cum to overflow and come out.

 

The two boys panted, but they wanted more. 

 

“Can we please go again?” Eren said with puppy eyes, how can Levi say no to that face?

 

“Sure, baby. Get on top of me and lay down.” Eren nodded and laid down so his back was to his chest. Levi grabbed the back of his legs and lifted them up. He inserted his cock into the loose- but sensitive hole. Armin was hovering above him while Erwin’s cock was inside of him.

 

They thrusted in unison, Eren’s prostate was sore but he still loved it. Armin’s cock was rubbing against his.

 

“F-Faster, please!” Erwin nodded and he slammed inside of the shorter blond. Armin grabbed onto his brother’s shoulders to keep himself steady. Levi was about to cum again, because he was old. Armin came but still was being fucked.

 

“D-Daddy! I’m going to cum again.”  Levi bit Eren’s neck gently, little bruises in that one spot.

Levi hit his prostate and everything turned white, he screamed and came all over his and Armin’s stomach.

 

He turned into slime and Levi came inside him again, then he pulled out and laid Eren’s small body beside him.

  
Erwin groaned and released into Armin’s hole, making him feel full. He too pulled out and laid Armin on his chest. He placed a kiss on his forehead. Levi kissed Eren’s lips and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahfahgha thank you all for supporting me, i'm sorry if this isn't long enough. i just don't want them to have heartattacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Short because I wanted to get them to fuck already. maybe that's why it's boring. XD


End file.
